The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a task scheduling scheme, and more particularly, to a task scheduling method for dispatching tasks (e.g., real-time tasks) based on computing power of different processor cores in a heterogeneous multi-core processor system and a related non-transitory computer readable medium.
A multi-core system becomes popular nowadays due to increasing need of computing power. Hence, an operating system (OS) of the multi-core system may need to decide task scheduling for different processor cores to maintain good load balance and/or high system resource utilization. Regarding a heterogeneous multi-core system, it may have processor cores that are not identical to each other. For example, the heterogeneous multi-core system may include a first processor core and a second processor core, where the first processor core may have first processor architecture, and the second processor core may have second processor architecture that is different from the first processor architecture. Hence, if the same task is running on the first processor core and the second processor core, the processing time needed by the first processor core to finish execution of instructions of the task may be different from the processing time needed by the second processor core to finish execution of the same instructions of the task.
In general, the first processor core and the second processor core implemented in the heterogeneous multi-core system may have different computing power due to different processor architecture. For example, the first processor core may be a performance oriented processor core, while the second processor core may be a power-saving oriented processor core. Hence, the computing power/capability of the first processor core may be greater than that of the second processor core. However, a conventional task scheduling scheme is not aware of the different computing power of processor cores in the heterogeneous multi-core system. As a result, a task with the higher task priority may be dispatched to the second processor core with lower computing power for execution, and another task with the lower task priority may be dispatched to the first processor core with higher computing power for execution. This would lead to priority inversion. That is, the task with higher task priority may have longer latency and response time due to that execution of the task with lower task priority is accomplished/terminated before the execution of the task with higher task priority.
Thus, there is a need for an innovative task scheduling design which is capable of properly dispatching tasks to different processor cores of a heterogeneous multi-core system based on different computing power possessed by the processor cores.